


a series of misfortunes

by starkstruck



Series: 家 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Self-Indulgent, idek, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkstruck/pseuds/starkstruck
Summary: Yet another one of Zao's drinking fiasco.





	a series of misfortunes

**Author's Note:**

> woopdidoo
> 
> 2P!China - Zao Yang  
> Nyo!Latvia - Rebeka Cirule

A series of misfortunes; maybe that was what Zao should name his autobiography.

He laughs at that thought, but he couldn't even hear his own laughter because of the cheers of the people alongside him, and as well as the loud music coming from the speakers of the club he was currently in.

He had never been more drunk before.

Call it stupid and cheesy, but Zao had lived his life alone. Even if he was surrounded by people, by family, by friends— he still knew that by the end of the day, everyone would go home with a new plan for the next day, while Zao would go home, with no one even inviting him for something.

Maybe today was the last time he tolerated that.

After being locked out of his own house— by his own siblings— where else could he have gone? At the club right across town. He practically drank all of his sorrows away. Right now, he couldn't even remember his birthday. Much less the name of the club he's in.

“Get up.”

His eyes were groggy; looking as if he just woke up, but in truth, it was already four o'clock in the morning, and Zao hasn't had a wink of sleep since he started drinking. He tries to focus on the person hovering above his slouched figure; narrowing his eyes, before soon recognizing them.

“Oh, hey, Rebeka. Aren't you.. supposed to be in Latvia?” He slurs out, a wide grin on his face as he attempts to stand up, in which he fails, obviously. He uses the bar stool as assistance, but still manages to fall on the ground. But before he could even feel the impact, he was halted mid-air, by the same female who had paid him a visit.

“I told you yesterday. I was in China for a confere— nevermind. Get up.” Rebeka does her best to place Zao back on his stool, already disliking the foul stench of alcohol coming from the male. Or maybe the smell of the club, in general. It was suffocating.

“How'd you know I was..” Zao's voice trailed off, keeping his eyes open as he tried desperately to stay awake. Rebeka succeeds in making the male take a seat, and inwardly pats herself on the back.

“That you were here?” She lets out a low chuckle, taking a seat next to the male. “You messaged me earlier. I had to drive for three hours just to get here, since you were spamming my phone at nearly one o'clock.” Rebeka sighs, placing her chin on top of her palm, trying to shake away the uncomfortable feeling. Soon, Rebeka stands up, and urges Zao to do the same. She planned on taking him to his house, and then heading home so they could both rest.

“Seriously, Zao, this is the last time I'll ever do this. This is very tiring, and time-consuming, you know—” Before she could even finish her sentence, Zao stands up, and hastily embraces her. Rebeka lets out a small yelp, and tenses slightly. She scrunches her nose, releasing a deep breath as Zao parted from their embrace.

“Come on, 'Beka—” Zao chuckles, and this time, he hears it. He blocks the sound coming from the club, and focuses on the female in front of him; he lets out a smile, “Don't give up on me just yet.”

Rebeka huffs at this, turning her head away from the male before soon taking hold of his arms, and assisting the male as they walked out of the club. And the last thing Zao hears before he fell asleep in the back seat of Rebeka's car, was the faintest sound of a ‘good night, idiot.’

Maybe one miracle could erase every misfortune he had ever encountered.


End file.
